RF Sessions 3
Tape ; Name *RF Sessions 3 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1987-1989 * One in a series of session mixtapes from Rob F. The sessions are not necessarily recorded in one take, as any missed tracks were added second (or third) time round, so it is not possible to date every mixtape, but where there are sufficient clues this has been done. * Recorded on an Agfa LNX 90 Sessions *This Poison!: only session, recorded 22nd November 1987, first broadcast 30 November 1987 Repeated 16 December 1987. No known commercial release. *Housemartins #4, recorded 3rd November 1987, first broadcast 11 November 1987. This repeat 30 November 1987, also 28 December 1987. There Is Always Something There To Remind Me available on The Best Of The Housemartins CD, 2004 (Mercury ‎981 821-4). ''Sunday Isn't Sunday and Build available on Live At The BBC ''CD, 2006 (Mercury ‎984 2754). *Sugarcubes only session, first (this) broadcast 09 December 1987, repeated 04 January 1988. No known commercial release. *Wolfhounds #3 recorded 19th January 1988, first broadcast 01 February 1988, repeated 17 February 1988. 05 April 1988. No known commercial release. *Bob #1 recorded 7th January 1988, first broadcast 18 January 1988, repeated 03 February 1988. Available on Leave the Straight Life Behind: Expanded Edition 2xCD, 2014 (3-Loop 3RANGE-18) *Wedding Present #4, recorded 6th October 1987, first broadcast 14 October 1987, repeated 02 November and 18 January 1988. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions, and 2000 album Ukrainian John Peel Sessions on Fresh Ear FRESH CD *Close Lobsters only session, recorded 15th December 1987, first broadcast 04 January 1988, repeated 19 January 1988. No known commercial release. *Stella Chiweshe & Earthquake recorded 6th March 1988, first broadcast 14 March 1988, repeated 06 April 1988. No known commercial release. *Wedding Present #7, recorded 2nd May 1989, first broadcast 15 May 1989, repeated: 27 June 1989, 21 December 1989. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions, and 2000 album Ukrainian John Peel Sessions on Fresh Ear FRESH CD Tracklisting Side 1 *This Poison!: Question Mark (session) 30 November 1987 *Housemartins: Build (session) 30 November 1987 *This Poison!: St Johnstone (session) 30 November 1987 *This Poison!: Driving Skills (session) 30 November 1987 *This Poison!: It'll All Work Out (session) 30 November 1987 *Sugarcubes: Motor Crash (session) 09 December 1987 *Sugarcubes: Cold Sweat (session) 09 December 1987 *Sugarcubes: Delicious Demon (session) 09 December 1987 *Sugarcubes: Deus (session) 09 December 1987 *Sugarcubes: Mama (session) "on Monday it's the..." 09 December 1987 *Wolfhounds: Happy Shopper (session) 05 April 1988 *Wolfhounds: Son Of Nothing (session) 05 April 1988 *Wolfhounds: William Randolph Hearse (session) 05 April 1988 *Wolfhounds: Non Specific Song (session) 05 April 1988 *Mega City Four Miles Apart (7 inch)' (Primitive) 06 April 1988 *Stella Chiweshe & Earthquake: Chapfudzapasi (session) (snippet) 06 April 1988 *Morrisey competition (John will be going to Russia in the middle of next week) show snippet from late February or early March 1988, probably from an earlier use of the tape *Bob: Esmerelda Brooklyn (session) 18 January 1988 *Wedding Present: Yikhav Kozak Za Dunai (You Deceived Me) (session) 18 January 1988 *Bob: Kirsty (session) 18 January 1988 *Wedding Present: Katrusya (session) 18 January 1988 *Wedding Present: Svitit Misyats (The Moon Shines) (session) 18 January 1988 *Bob: Trousercide (session) 18 January 1988 *Wedding Present: Tuitiunyk (The Freedom Fighter) (session) 18 January 1988 *Bob: Brian Wilson's Bed (session) 18 January 1988 *Wedding Present: Hude Dnipro Hude (The Awakening) (session) 18 January 1988 *Wedding Present: Cherez Richku Cherez Hai (session) 15 May 1989 *Wedding Present: Zavtra (session) 15 May 1989 *Wedding Present: Sertsem I Dusheyev (session) 15 May 1989 *Close Lobsters: Loopholes (session) 04 January 1988 *Close Lobsters: From This Day On (session) 04 January 1988 *Close Lobsters: What Is There To Smile About? (session) 04 January 1988 *Close Lobsters: Mirror Breaks (session) 04 January 1988 *Inspiral Carpets: Butterfly *Inspiral Carpets: 26 these last two tracks are not from a Peel show. They are dubbed from an Inspiral Carpets Cassette Demo https://www.discogs.com/Inspiral-Carpets-Dung-4/release/495061 Dung 4 that I got from a gig File ;Name *RF Sessions 3.mp3 ;Length *1:32:32 ;Other * Recorded by Peel Mailing List. member RobF and digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to ... RobF ;Available * Mooo Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape